AG116: Mean With Envy
is the 24th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Battle. Synopis After showing up in Pacifidlog Town, May prepares for the upcoming Contest, the one that she's determine to get her final Ribbon to qualify into the Grand Festival. When Skitty chases after an Aipom, May runs into two Coordinators named Joshua and Erika, who are entering the Contest as well. May and Erika don’t get along to a good start. At the contest, May, Joshua, Erika, and the Jester (Jessie in another disguise) all make it to the next round. Episode Plot The heroes have arrived to Pacifidlog Town, where May is training with her Pokémon before her final Contest. Bulbasaur uses Petal Dance, Beautifly with Silver Wind and Combusken with Fire Spin. Ash, Brock and max admires her Pokémon, who are really prepared. May orders Skitty to use Blizzard, but the latter sees an Aipom being given a Pokéblock. Aipom shakes its tail in happiness, and so does Skitty. May explains to Skitty that she can play after the Contest and holds her up. May sees other people's Pokémon, while Brock notes they have to give their best, especially with one month left before the Grand Festival starts. Max claims May can win this, which makes May thankful for such words and gets support from her Pokémon. Ash is also excited to train and sends his Snorunt. The latter goes to practice Ice Beam, but holds the attack, for something is wrong. Ash asks it what is it and gets hit by the Ice Beam. Snorunt laughs, while Ash shakes his head and tells Snorunt they'll have to practice more. Team Rocket sees them and plan on catching Pikachu. Snorunt goes to use Ice Beam and Team Rocket just snuck behind Pikachu. However, before Team Rocket was about to leap towards their enemy, Snorunt attacks and freezes them, then uses Ice Beam at a rapid pace. A trainer's Aipom gets scared, then runs away; Skitty follows it because of its tail. They run away, so May and the trainer follow them. Ash stops Snorunt, who had some fun with all the trouble it cause. Brock sees there is no dull moment with Snorunt around, though Max notices May is gone. May spots Skitty, who plays with a boy. Skitty comes to her and May introduces herself to the boy, whose name is Joshua, a Coordinator. A girl spots Joshua talking to May, and is somewhat jealous "he" has a new girlfriend. May tells Joshua she'll need the fifth, final ribbon for the Grand Festival. Joshua asks her if May is going to use Skitty, but May has not decided that yet. Still, Joshua notes Skitty is well-raised and looks cute. The girl appears before them, being very angry, whom Joshua recognizes her as Erica. Erica sees her and says she's much cuter than May is, to which Joshua meant Skitty, not May. Erica tells him "that" is what he meant by training separately, for she thinks Joshua likes May a lot. Joshua claims they just met, so Erica claims that was just love at first sight. Erica tells her Joshua and her have known each other for a really long time, thinking they are meant for each other. They have been known to have won the Contests together, and trained together since they were children. Erica tells Joshua to go with her to sign for the Pacifidlog Contest, though Joshua tells her May is coming as well, being a Coordinator herself. Erica gazes at May, claiming she would likely lose against her. May decides to use Skitty in the contest and Erica sends Jynx to show she's going to use her. Erica finds it quite the Pokémon for the Contest for winning. Brock, Ash, Snorunt, Max and May's other Pokémon come to her. May introduces her friends to Joshua and Erica, who will enter the Contest as well. Unexpectedly, Team Rocket grabs Pikachu and Snorunt. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but with no effect. Snorunt goes to use Ice Beam, but fails. As Team Rocket flies off, Beautifly tackles them, causing them to drop Snorunt and Pikachu's cages, which Ash and Brock catch. Team Rocket is angry, so Combusken attacks with Sky Uppercut, destroying their balloon. While Ash and Brock try to open the cages, Jessie sends Seviper and James his Cacnea, who hugs its trainer. Seviper uses Haze, then goes to Bite and Cacnea attacks with Needle Arm. However, Joshua sends Houndoom, who uses Swift, hurting them. May thanks Joshua, which makes Erica angry. Seviper uses Poison Tail and Cacnea with Pin Missile, but the attacks are negated by Houndoom's Flamethrower. Bulbasaur uses Petal Dance, knocking both Pokémon and Joshua compliments May for those attacks, while Erica is enraged. Seviper goes to Bite and Cacnea uses Needle Arm. Skitty uses Assist, which turns into Fire Spin and Houndoom uses Shadow Ball, hitting Seviper and Cacnea again. Erica is very angry, seeing Joshua and May are making combination attacks, even if she is the one that works with Joshua.. Ash and Brock release Pikachu and Snorunt out of the cages. May orders Skitty to use Assist again, but Erica pushes her and orders Jynx to use Hyper Beam, blasting Team Rocket off. James tells Meowth he should have battled as well, so Jessie has an idea. May is angry for being pushed away, so Erica claims her she has a lot of learn, relying on Assist attack. Joshua reminds them they need to register, so Erica and May promise each other to battle in the Contest. Inside the building, Jessie tells Meowth she'll enter with him, leaving Meowth baffled. Jessie claims Meowth understands human language and should be able to win. The latter refuses to enter, but seeing a Coordinator with a Persian, he remembers the boss' Persian, so Meowth decides to enter, being fired all up from the fury. The Contest is about to begin, though Ash stays with Snorunt and Pikachu to train. Vivian announces the first Contestant, the Jester (who is Jessie) with Meowth. She descends down a platform, while James spouts the smoke from a machine above her. Meowth scratches an ice block into an ice sculpture of Giovanni and a Persian. Still, Meowth scratches more and Persian turns into Meowth. The viewers are impressed, so another Contestant enters. While May and Erica refuse to look at each other, Ash trains Snorunt, who fails to use Ice Beam again. Still, it repeats the attack, with more power, but less control, as it nearly froze Ash and Pikachu. Ash spots Joshua on the screen, whose Houndoom uses Shadow Ball and Swift and impresses the audience. Erica's Jynx uses Blizzard and Psychic, controlling the snowstorm and dazzling the audience. May's Skitty uses Assist, which turns to Razor Leaf (leaving May surprised), then uses Blizzard to freeze the leaves and uses Double Slap to destroy the ice and leaving shiny sparkles around. Joshua claps for the performance, but Erica glares him, causing him to grin and stop clapping. Ash visits May to congratulate her. Max has no doubts she'll pass to second round, but Erica hopes she'll get as well to battle May. May tells Skitty is in perfect shape, so they both start to anger one another, so Joshua tries calming them down. The screen announces four second round Coordinators: the Jester, Joshua, Erica and May. The screen displays May is going to battle Joshua and Erica vs. Jester. Erica claims that would become her dream of being the winning couple with Joshua much easier. May tells Joshua that even if they are friends, she will defeat him. Debuts Character *Joshua *Erica Trivia *Brock thinks that the ice sculpture of Giovanni "looks familiar", making canon to Mewtwo Returns, as it's the only time when Brock has met him. *The English dub title is a pun on the idiom "green with envy". *This is the third time Ash has trained on an attack during a Contest. The first one was Pikachu and Iron Tail, the second was Swellow and Aerial Ace and this one was Snorunt and its Ice Beam. *This marks the anime debut of Jynx's redesign, and the dub has allowed it. Mistakes *When Meowth says "No Persian is gonna make a Mankey outta me!", the Closed Captioning referred the dialog as "No Persian is gonna make a Monkey outta me!" *When Meowth changes the Persian statue into Meowth, it exclaims, "Nyarth", the Japanese name for Meowth. *When the second round battle pairs are shown the second time, closeup of May and Joshua's pictures, the white line above Erica's picture is gone. *When Erica hugs her Jynx, one of Jynx's arms is purple not red, yet right after it moves it's arm, it becomes red. Pokémon Trainer's Choice *Question: Trainers, which of these Pokémon comes first? *Choices: Skiploom, Hoppip, Jumpluff *Answer: OK, Trainers! If you chose Hoppip, you were right! Gallery Skitty sees a trainer and his Aipom AG116 2.jpg Snorunt froze Ash's face AG116 3.jpg Ash stops Snorunt AG116 4.jpg Erica gazes at May AG116 5.jpg Erica recalls his victory with Joshua AG116 6.jpg Team Rocket drops Pikachu and Snorunt AG116 7.jpg Cacnea and Seviper are beaten down AG116 8.jpg Skitty and Houndoom's attacks merge, which hit Cacnea and Seviper AG116 9.jpg Meowth recalls Persian with the boss AG116 10.jpg Meowth swears to join Jessie to defeat the trainer's Persian AG116 11.jpg Ash encourages Snorunt for more training AG116 12.jpg "The Jester" and Meowth's dramatic entrance AG116 13.jpg Meowth carved out the icy statue AG116 14.jpg Meowth modified Persian to look like himself AG116 15.jpg May, the Jester, Joshua and Erica pass into the next round AG116 16.jpg May and Erica promise to face each other }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Pokémon Contests Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda